


Do What is Right

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Do What is Right

After this hellish week, there was nothing more than Tara and Y/N Lewis needed than a good dinner out together. Though married, they still dated whenever they had the chance; that was how you kept a relationship going. “You look beautiful,” Tara said, staring at her wife’s body and the way the purple silk hugged her curves. “I have the most beautiful wife in the world.”

“Not possible,” Y/N laughed. “Because I do.” Tara was wearing the red dress that hugged her perfectly formed body like it was made for her. 

Both had had a tough week, so when they walked into the restaurant and saw that basically no one was there, they assumed they’d have a peaceful dinner. “This is what I need,” Y/N sighed, sitting down in the seat across from her wife. “A glass of wine, some steak maybe, and most importantly my beautiful wifey.” Tara leaned over, kissing her on the cheek and allowing her to rest her head on her chest. As the shorter of the two, Y/N had become accustomed to resting her head on Tara’s chest; she was so comfortable there, she could have fallen asleep.

The waiter came and took their drink orders, both women ordering a glass of Merlot. “I think that’s just what we need. Maybe later we can split a pint of Ben and Jerry’s and watch a movie so I can play with your hair?” She asked hopefully.

“Only if you’re okay with me falling asleep in your lap,” she replied. “You know how much I love it when you play with my hair.” The waiter returned moments later, commenting that the two of them made a beautiful couple and “cheers to you.” They raised their glasses to him and then to each other.

Tara’s voice, as smooth as the Merlot swirling around the glass, skated over her wife’s skin. Tonight was going to be a good night. “To a rare date night,” she said. “May we make the most of them.”

“Yes,” Y/N hissed happily. “May I be able to adequately show my wife how much I love her later on.” Tara smirked, her mind wandering off momentarily with thoughts of what might happen later on.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tara saw a group of men enter the restaurant. By their posture alone, she could tell they were going to be trouble - if not them, for someone else. The place was filling up, which was unfortunate, but that’s why they’d come early; they wanted a good table. 

Once they placed their orders, Tara and Y/N fell into an easy conversation. Tara told her about work, but tried to keep the details to a minimum; Tara had chosen that line of work, not Y/N, so she didn’t want to poison her mind if she could help it. “Lesbians and gays shouldn’t be allowed in family restaurants,” someone said. To Tara’s surprise, it wasn’t one of the men that walked in, but another man, out with his wife and family. “Or anywhere really, but there’s no way we’re going to get rid of you all.” He was speaking and yet not speaking to them, not having the balls to say it directly to their faces, but saying it loudly enough for them to hear; he wanted them to hear. 

Y/N tensed up. As with Tara, she was comfortable with who she was, but she was just really tired of hearing the bullshit. Tara on the other hand could be very confrontational. “Excuse me?”

The coward finally looked up. “You heard me. Man shall not lie with man as he lies with woman.” A Bible quote…really? So predictable it was almost laughable. His wife looked uncomfortable, like she didn’t necessarily share the same feelings or at the very least, didn’t want attention drawn to herself. 

“Baby, stop, please,” she asked quietly. “Just leave them alone and let’s eat dinner.”

You should listen to your wife,” Tara said with a smirk as the food came to the table. The waiter saw the tension and asked if there was anything he could do. “I can handle it.” She spoke proudly. “Since you used that quote, I’m assuming you’ve never actually read the Bible. You found a quote and decided to use it out of context. Well, let me educate you about what else the Bible says is a sin. Leviticus 19:19, Neither shall a garment mingled of linen and woolen come upon thee, so that shirt you’re wearing? With mixed fabrics? A sin against God. And that tattoo? Of a cross no less. Leviticus 19:28, Ye shall not make any cuttings in your flesh for the dead, not print any marks upon you. I am the Lord.” Tara looked over at her wife, Y/N’s smiled slowly spreading across her face. When she met her gaze, she silently told her to keep slaying this dude because she was enjoying. “My wife would like me to continue so I’m going to. Exodus says that women, specifically virgins that are raped, should be sold to their rapists, so your beautiful little girl there,” she said, pointing to the couple’s daughter, “If she were to be taken advantage of, the Bible says you should sell her to the rapist. As you go through the Bible, it also says you can’t eat pig or shellfish, so there goes the dinner you ordered. You can’t play with the skin of a pig, so there goes football and that jersey you’re wearing and so on and so forth. I choose morality, which means doing what is right despite what I am told, not in religion, which is doing what I am told regardless of what is right. You might want to think about that sometime.”

And with that, Tara turned her head away from the man and faced her wife again. “Now where were we?” she smiled.

Y/N could not be more proud. “If we hadn’t already eaten, I would 100 percent take you home this instant to show you how much I love you.”


End file.
